Cupid's Story
by tigerpanther
Summary: AoKaga- First, it was just 'his' story, then she came along, and then there's him who is with him… (Rated T for language), Crappy summary anyways, another AoKaga fic :D
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AoKaga- First, it was just his story, then she came along, and then there's him who is with him…

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is not mine

*I can't write smut fics, so I think I'll stick with the cute/fluffy ones, I like to write heartbreaking stories as well but I don't want the idea of hurting my favorite pair. This is a happy one… I think…*

Errors/unedited-bad grammar/shounen-ai/slightAU/probably-a-bit-OOC

**Hope you enjoy this one! (Because I can't write, I've been trying to, even now, and I can't even continue my other ones and I'm frustrated so I'm hoping I'll be able to cope up while I wrote this) :D**

* * *

Chapter One: INTRODUCTION

* * *

I have a list.

Do you want to know what is it for?

Well, you have to know me first. And if you know who I am, then maybe, you'll get the idea of its importance.

**Clue:** In my list, the name of every human in this world is written. Nope, I am not the almighty God, I am not the grim reaper also (this is not The Book Thief, but we get along really well), let me finish my sentence. That list is what I follow when I do my work.

**My Work: **I can't say I love it. I just have no choice but to do it. I always hated things when I failed, when the people failed. But, boy, I'm really proud when they stayed with each other until the very end. Get it now? I better introduce myself properly.

**I'm Cupid.** Some people call me the love god, or the one with the golden-curly hair holding a bow and arrow and shooting people to fall in love. Ugh, I don't do that geez, what I do is just tie an invisible thread on the pinky finger of two people when they were born (Sometimes I waited for years before the other one finally arrives in this world). So, yes, if you're reading this, don't worry, you have a destined one and I had tied an invisible thread in you pinky already, some people fall blind sometimes though, and they fail to see the people they're supposed to end up with. I hope you're not one of them.

**They fail because of**: Money, Vengeance, Lust, and a lot more factors

That's enough. One important thing you must remember, I am not love, and I'm just an instrument to help people find love. To be honest, I also find it hard to define. If you can bear with me now, I'll tell you a story of real love. It is one of my favorite, and they really made me realize what the most important thing is. It was HIM who opened my eyes.

Their love is one of a kind I must say. But I have to warn you, if you don't like dramas, stupidity, too much sweetness slash cuteness, or what modern people call today as shounen-ai, then I guess you have to stop reading this now. Stick with me though, you won't regret it, their story is very special and I want to share it with you.

**In my list their names are written like this:**

**…**

**Aomine Daiki-Kuroko Tetsuya**

**…**

**Kagami Taiga-Momoi Satsuki**

**…**

**Ready?**

Years before they were born, Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga's other halves or soul mates were already written down. I always knew that Taiga will leave Japan, but because of circumstances, will always come back and meet Momoi Satsuki one fateful moment while he's watching his teammates train in the swimming pool. And just like him, I also know that Aomine Daiki will doubt his partner Kuroko Tetsuya, but Tetsuya will never EVER give up on his light.

I always knew that thing, that's why the moment I heard Daiki's heart beats faster when he saw Taiga or when Taiga is more concern of Daiki more than Satsuki, I have to reread my lists. And then I realized that it was one of the rare times where I have to sit back and watch them defy Cupid.

…

* * *

I think I have to begin the first time Daiki and Taiga met. I suppose I have to mention that this two had an encounter before they fall in love for the first time, Daiki to Tetsuya and Taiga to Satsuki. But I'll be sticking to Taiga's story after this.

**They were both in second grade. **

Taiga and his dad visited his grandparents down town before their flight to America the next day. The seven year old red-head managed to slip-out of the house, he always call it the creepy-big mansion, and ended up facing a crowd-less park. He knew there are people nearby as he heard the sound of bouncing basketballs and faint shouts of some boys while happily playing.

Instead of checking them out, he decided to just sit at one of the rusty swings. He's not interested in basketball, _yet_. It was autumn back then, so expect the surrounding's color is orangey-brown plus the fact that it's already sun down. The boy closed his eyes feeling the wind to gently brush his cheeks as he hummed himself to the relaxing sound of leaves falling and dancing around him.

'And I'll be leaving all of these things behind.' He thought to himself feeling lonely.

Taiga didn't realize that a ball bounced to his direction until it hit his foot. The contact made him open his eyes and glare at the orange object that distracted his solitude. And then he looked, rather frowned, at the direction where the ball came from.

**Sapphire meets Ruby for the first time.**

Taiga's dad always reminded him that before talking to strangers, he must look at their eyes first, and if he feels something is not right, don't ever talk to them and move away at once.

_"What if the stranger is not bad dad?"_

_ "Well, as I say, look at him in the eye."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because the eyes are the mirror to a person's soul…"_

_ "What if they're blind?"_

_ "….."_

_ "Dad?"_

_ "Just…don't talk to strangers Taiga…"_

_ "Why?"_

_ "No whys son."_

_ "…..but-"_

_ "Don't argue."_

_ "Okay dad."_

But those moments, what Taiga saw is a sad pair of blue eyes. You must be wondering how a seven year old kid knows whether a person is sad because of just looking at the eyes. The answer is: TEARS.

"Hey, I'm not going to take your ball so don't cry." Taiga said as he gently kicked the ball towards the boy.

Instead of answering or moving, the blue-haired boy, which is of course our dear Daiki, stared at him in disbelief. Shock is written in his face.

"You're not going to shove me away?" He said.

Before answering, Taiga looked at him. 'Am I supposed to do that? Is that the norm in here?' He took a deep breath but curiously asked, "Why would I do that?"

Daiki blinked once, twice, and thrice. "Uggh, you know, because I look different…"

Taiga raised his unique eyebrows, "Different?"

Daiki nodded. "My skin is darker than yours."

"So?" Taiga was exposed to people with different skin tones as his dad always shows him pictures of people across the world.

"Uhhhm…" Daiki took the moment to grab his basketball and sit on the swing next to the red-head while wiping the tears forming in his eyes.

"It's not that it's different… maybe here yes…but…" Taiga doesn't understand why the other boy is making a big deal out of it. 'Is it that big deal for the people around here?'

"Do you play basketball?" Daiki asked.

Taiga shook his head. "Nope, no one taught me."

Daiki's face light up. Taiga can point that one out even though the sun is setting. "I can teach you." he grinned looking forward to his possible new playmate.

"I'm sorry, but we just visit my grandparents here. We'll be going home tonight after dinner."

"Oh…" There's another silence between the two. "No one wants to play with me."

"Because you're different?" Daiki nodded in response.

"Well, if they don't want to then don't force them. You just have to beat them up in basketball and make them regret that they don't want to team up with you. And just have fun, at least that's what my dad told me when I want to do something." Taiga grinned in return to assure the other boy.

"But they're good!" Daiki responded. "Always making fun of me when I can't even score!"

"Ugh, you're just a kid, score when you got taller I guess… ugh then be better!" Taiga said. "You can do it."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know, but if you don't do it then no one will ever want to play with you."

"Oh…okay…"

The red-head looks up at the sky, it's getting darker.

"Let's go home now, I bet my dad is looking for me." Taiga stands up and wiped some imaginary dust on his lap.

"I'll stay here for a little bit…" Daiki smiled. "And yeah, I'll beat them up… soon…"

"And have fun!" Taiga waved good bye.

Daiki watched Taiga runs toward the exit of the park. He wondered what the boy's name is since he didn't even have the chance to know it. 'What could be that boy's name?... Okay, I think I just have to play harder and enjoy myself. You'll regret that you have shove Daiki's ass off every time!'

On the other hand, the red-head was scolded for going out without any words. That was also his last day in Japan, he never knew that it would take him another eight years before going back and nine years before meeting that sapphire eyes again.

Daiki kept on playing, having one thing in mind, 'I had to be better than them!' Later on, he met Satsuki who always watch him play when he's alone. And as the red-head told him that other kids will begin to notice him because of his skills, slowly but surely, he is indeed admired by many as he showed them his abilities. And he fell in love with basketball more and more each day.

**As years passed, the memory they both shared in that lonely park one autumn day is lost. Sometimes they dreamed about it, and as they both age, that fateful meeting became just a dream and nothing more. Daiki had forgotten about the boy who encouraged him to keep on playing and have fun. And Taiga also had forgotten about the boy he had helped and pushed to play a little harder.**

* * *

**I hope you enjoy reading this ! :D and yeah, updates always depends (I wrote this one because I can't find the right words for my other unfinished fanfics... And I'm really sorry about my grammar errors here . and I'm also hoping that I'll get out of this block sooner because I really had to write an essay, you know, school stuffs) **

**Anyways Have a Nice Day! And Thank you for your time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! :D well, I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and since I'm not that busy anymore with school stuffs, I'll be able to write more often. Thanks for taking your time. **

**This is an AoKaga fic okay, last time I check, I received a very rude message something about tagging Kuroko here and well, just a warning, again, this is an AoKaga: AominexKagami story. If you don't want to read stories about them, then you don't have to. They're still my favorite, and please don't hate our precious angel, he's too nice and cute and well, oblivious.**

**Warning: (refer to the previous chapter ;) )**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

XoXoXo

Hello there, Cupid here. So let me continue my story.

After the Winter Cup and Seirin miraculously won the championship against Rakuzan, I know Daiki will start to move. Though, this is one of the reasons, no I guess this is the very reason why my lists got messed up.

You see, ever since the day Satsuki showed up in one of Seirin's practice at the pool, our Taiga, he's been smitten. I was there, sitting beside him as his heart rapidly thumps inside his chest while his first love gave his best friend a very tight hug and leaving the other boys in a pang of jealousy.

Taiga's not jealous, he was actually freaking out. I can hear his thoughts and can't help but to chuckle. 'Wh-what the, who is she? Why is my heart beating so fast? What is going on? Why is my stomach doing summersault?' And Taiga rushed out and decided to calm his nerves by playing basketball, though, careful enough to use his injured leg.

That was the afternoon they met again. Unlike the first time, that one is full of negative air. Daiki is in a very foul mood you see, he heard about his Tetsu's new light and he can't help but to get mad. He's mad at Tetsuya for replacing him that easily, mad at Taiga for butting in, and especially mad at himself for messing everything up.

But things changed. After the winter cup, as I was saying a while ago, Daiki decided to HELP Taiga.

"Hey, you like Satsuki right?" Daiki asked him straight forward. He invited the redhead for a one-on-one, but this is his real motive.

"W-what are you talking about?!" Taiga stuttered. He never claimed that he is attracted to this idiot's childhood friend. "Where did that came from!"

"If you like her, I can help you with that." The bluenette gave him a determined look.

After a few seconds of complete silence, Taiga dropped his gaze. "I'm that obvious huh?"

"Idiot, if you hurt her I'm going to skin you alive and spray every inch of your body some alcohol." Daiki smirked.

"Aho—"

"So you want me to help you?" Daiki asked again.

"What for? I mean, what do you really want Ahomine?" Taiga said, voice shaking, but there's a tone of interest that doesn't escape the bluenette's attention.

"Okay, I'll be frank. You know, I and Tetsu had a past right?" The redhead nodded. "I wanted to get back, and god knows that I really do."

"And?"

"And Satsuki's all around him. Tetsu-kun here, Tetsu-kun there." He sighed.

Taiga's eyes widened. "You want me and Momoi get closer just because of your selfish reasons?!" Anger started to rise inside Taiga now. I know he wanted it though, but he doesn't want the idea.

"Look here baka, you like her, I'll help you, and that will benefit us both right?" He waited, but when Taiga didn't respond he added, "It's not like she's not attracted to you."

"Now you're lying!" Taiga accused.

But dear me, Daiki's not lying, Taiga managed to caught Satsuki's attention already. She had an eye on him ever since she saw him play with an injured leg just for Seirin.

"Okay man, I'm just saying. I mean I'll help you and Satsuki know each other more, and if that succeeds, you'll end up together and Tetsu and I…"

"What makes you think I'm a good guy or something? She's your childhood friend for fuck's sake and you're just going to shove her off to some random guy just because you wanted an alone time with Kuroko?!" The redhead clenched his fist.

"Your mere reaction is enough to prove that you won't take an advantage asshole. And believe me, she's interested in you, it's just that she's so used to clinging at Tetsu's body." Daiki rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Taiga blushed, literally. That reaction made the bluenette's heart skip a beat, and I can't help but to stop at my pace and frown, I smelled something funny. "Aomine Daiki, you're not supposed to feel that!" I shouted at him, of course he won't hear anything.

After a few seconds, his smirk was back and I was relieved. I though during that time that I was reacting too much. Boy, I was so wrong. Why did Taiga had so many adorable facial expressions anyway?

…..

They exchanged phone numbers after that. They always had one-on-ones during weekends, Daiki crashed at Taiga's apartment after their games, they ate at Maji's, they're getting closer faster than I expected.

"Ahomine, what will I do?" Taiga asked Daiki nervously. Tomorrow, he and Satsuki will go on a date. All thanks to Daiki's efforts for playing cupid. I tried to shake Daiki hard, yet I can't. "Ugh that's me you idiot and you're messing it up! Can't you see you're slowly falling for him?" I'm mad, of course I am! I hate it when people in my list don't end up together.

"What do you mean? It's not that hard to go on a date?" Daiki kept on eating the ice cream they bought. "Tetsu agreed to meet tomorrow at the park, so don't you two dare disturb us okay?"

"It is hard Aho! I mean, what if I messed up?"

"You won't mess up."

"What if I would?"

"Nope."

"Why are you so sure?!"

"Because I know you won't okay?"

"Huh? That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Because I know you won't!"

"Aho you're making it worse!"

"Bakagami, can you stop worrying and just be yourself!"

"What if being myself not good enough?!" Taiga paled.

"Bakagami, can't you see, you being yourself can even make—" Daiki managed to stop his words. His eyes are wide in horror, without another word, he runs off leaving a very confused redhead behind him.

I know what he almost blurted out. "Bakagami, can't you see, you being yourself can even make someone like me fall." I groaned. What the fucking hell, it was supposed to be him and Tetsu, then Taiga and Satsuki. I've never wanted so bad to have a control over people's action. But I can't, I just tie the strings and write down names.

…..

Let's skip years. Those remaining two years of their high school is really painful to watch. Taiga and Satsuki ended up together before they entered college. It confused the redhead though, why did Tetsu and Daiki, both his best friend, didn't manage to start over again. It was what Daiki wants right?

I wanted to skip years because I don't want much drama, I mean those years, Daiki supported his childhood friend and Taiga while hiding his feelings for the redhead. He didn't hide it too well, Tetsuya saw it. And you know what? I hate the fact that Tetsuya didn't bother to win Daiki's heart back. People now a day give up so easily!

So college came, Tetsuya chose a different institute as well as Satsuki. Taiga and Daiki were offered scholarships to play, and that was a good opportunity because basketball scouts eyed prodigies from university leagues. They ended up attending the same school. They ended up seeing each other more and more each day. And they ended up messing my list more and more.

Is it hard for Daiki? Yes it is, considering the fact that he's enjoying his time with the redhead while feeling guilty at the same time. Is it hard for Taiga? He's starting to get confused. Not when he's supposed to visit his girlfriend that he hadn't seen in two weeks yet he chose to stay at Daiki's side because he caught flu, and it's not the flu that made him stay, it was because he's worried, he don't want the bluenette to be alone.

It got harder and more complicated when the bluenette, unconsciously, blurted out something.

"Taiga…" He stirred.

Taiga watched him, smile softly, but he didn't answer.

"Taiga please don't leave me."

The redhead chuckled. "Sleep talking aye."

"It hurts." Daiki's face looks like in pain, his brows are furrowed and he's breathing hard. It made Taiga approached him and reaches out, holding his hands. "It hurts that I watch the person I love, love someone else." He whispered.

"Kuroko?" Taiga said, careful enough not to wake the other guy up. "Is that the reason you gave up on him Aho?"

"It hurts to see him fall for her, so painful." He was quiet for a few seconds and then, "It hurts that I'm secretly wishing my childhood friend break up with him."

Taiga felt like he was punched in his stomach so hard that he can't even breathe.

"Why does it have to be that Bakagami… why am I still in love with him even though it hurts…" And Daiki started snoring again.

That moment, I realized that this is one of the rarest occasions where I don't need to worry. All I need is to watch them, because for the first time, I don't know what might happen. I didn't know people can feel so much for someone other than the person that I chose for them. That time, they already had my respect because after years of confusion, Taiga managed to make up his mind without other people pushing or helping him.

….

TBC (updates depends, ugh please be kind ))


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the fast pace . I just want to focus on their college life and I need to skip years for that :D so here's another chapter, I'll also try to write longer, hope you guys enjoy. And thanks you as well!

Warning: Refer to chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

Chapter 3: Lies

* * *

There's this one time, during their college freshmen year, where the basketball team went to a one week training camp in the mountains. If I remembered it correctly, it was one week after Daiki unconsciously confessed to Taiga.

I really wanted to reprimand them, really, seriously… things were so awkward to the point that I ended up supporting their 'admiration' to each other.

_When Daiki woke up that night, his fever was almost gone. I can't help but to sigh. One of the best feeling you can feel is when you woke up and the person you love is beside you, holding your hands, and smiling peacefully in his dreams._

_ "Wow, you stayed huh, I thought you had a date with Satsuki?" Daiki checked the time in his phone, it was almost midnight. He freed his hands from Taiga's grasp and gently ruffled his red locks, then kissed him in the top of his head. "Thanks."_

_ Taiga murmured something, he's still sleeping. The happiness that Daiki felt vanished quickly when he remembered his childhood friend. Lying again and closing his eyes, he guiltily accepted the fact that he felt happy. That Taiga chose to stay. Then he remembered something, "Is it a dream?" He look again to the redhead beside him, "Well, if it's not a dream, he should've left me." _

_He waited, just stared at the ceiling of his room. It's not the first time Taiga sleepover in his house or the other way around, but this time he needed to wake the other guy up. _

"_Kagami wake up." He gently shook his shoulders._

"_Mmmmn." _

"_Oi!"_

"_Five minutes…" _

_Feeling annoyed, he pushed the redhead harder. Taiga tumbled down from the chair he. "Wake up!"_

"_Waaah!" It took him more seconds before realizing that his back hurts from the fall, "You asshole!"_

_Daiki clicked his tongue, he wanted to laugh at the sight. It was so funny and embarrassing at the same time. "Get an extra futon in that drawer, you'll hurt your back if you sleep like that asshole."_

_The redhead kicked Daiki's bed before heading to the drawer while cursing. Really, we all know that people who wake up in a bad mood is not someone to be messed with. When Taiga finally arranged his futon and pillows beside the bluenette's bed, he check the other guy's temperature and when he saw that the fever's gone Taiga narrowed his eyes. _

_Daiki saw it before he can react. There's mischievousness in the other guy's eyes. Then he felt a strong pang that made a contact in his face that he ended up lying in bed. Taiga hit him with a pillow! And before he can sit up, the redhead's on top of him and tickling him nonstop._

"_This is revenge!" Taiga said while laughing._

"_S-stop!" Pffft. "Baka, I said," Pffft._

"_I won't stop until you piss yourself Ahomine!" _

"_Fuck!" Pfffft, Daiki kicked and punched and do whatever he can to shake the other guy off. "Okay I give up!"_

"_Well, I don't!" _

_Siiiigh! These idiots. Okay, so they're cute. But they're not the pair in my list. But well, they're cute. They continued wrestling until they feel tired, don't worry, Daiki didn't piss himself, and he almost did though. _

_When Daiki was asleep again, the redhead made a choice. "I like it this way Aho, I don't want anything change. I don't want you to stay away from me too, that's why I'll pretend I never heard anything." He took a deep breath and kiss Daiki's forehead. "I know that's what you want, yeah?"_

* * *

…..

It was already a part of Taiga's routine to stop at Daiki's house early in the morning and walk to school together. This time, Satsuki's with him. Their basketball team will be away for a week and Satsuki had to make sure that his childhood friend prepare the things he needed to prepare.

"Geeez Dai-chan!" Satsuki pouted as Daiki lazily shove clothes in his bag. "Good morning Kagamin!" She smiled sweetly and gave Taiga a peck in the lips. An action that made the bluenette stop and glare.

"Oi oi! My room is not a hotel or something!" He said harshly.

Taiga blushed, "Shut up asshole."

Daiki grab the nearest thing beside him, which is his basketball shoes, and throw it away to their direction, which of course pissed the other one and did the same. Satsuki chuckled at the childishness of the two guys.

"Stop it you two, you need to prepare or else you're school bus will leave you." She laughed.

"Ugh, yeah I agree. I'll wait downstairs." Taiga patted his girlfriend and smiled sweetly, he avoided looking at Daiki's eyes.

When Taiga's gone, Satsuki helped the bluenette arranged neatly his things. "You two are really close Dai-chan."

Daiki's eyes widened. "Not really."

"Take good care of him during your training camp for me okay?" She smiled sadly.

"Satsuki, stop acting like a drama queen." He said with a tone of boredom.

"You think Kagamin will never leave me?" She asked not so innocently, it's as if she knew something. And let me tell you, she sense something is off. She's a smart girl and she's not blind as well.

"He won't." Daiki answered quietly.

"Really?" Satsuki looked at him straightly. "You think so Dai-chan?"

"Yeah." He smiled and ruffled Satsuki's hair. "Let's go."

"Dai-chan wait. If you want something, you have to get it okay. Do your best." It was so painful, I'm proud that Satsuki can even say those words.

"What are you taling about?"

"I know you Dai-chan, and I want you to be happy. I also want Kagamin to be happy too. You don't have to think about me okay?" She smiled weakly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Satsuki. Stop the drama, it's frustrating."

Inside Daiki's head, he's cursing himself. Because everything he said is not what he wanted to say. He's been lying to himself for years, this kind of conversation pisses him off. 'I'm sorry Satsuki. So she knows.'

Satsuki look at the backs of the two boys that always made her feel special. One is like her own brother and the other is her other half. Taiga look back again and wave good bye for the nth time already, she smiled. When they're far enough, Satsuki let her tears fall down her cheeks. "Dai-chan lied." She sobbed. "And Kagamin smile not because of me anymore."

* * *

…..

Out of all the guilt and pain, Daiki decided too. It was not easy, believe me. Ever since high school, he had kept his feelings, just to make the two happy, though he ended up hurting Tetsuya in the process as well as himself. "I just need to tell him. I don't need him choosing me. I just want him to know what I feel."

During the first night of their camp, four freshmen were fooling around. Yes, that includes our two idiots. It was already lights out and since tomorrow's another hell day, their captain and coach told them to sleep early. But Shuya, one of Daiki and Taiga's roommate can't sleep.

That's why they ended up playing spin the bottle. Daiki played because Taiga pouted and forced him. Well the game was boring. Boring. Boring. Boring. Until…

"Aomine-kun, truth or dare?" Rinji asked.

"Dare." He rolled his eyes, he was sleepy.

"Okay, kiss Shuya." Rinji chuckled, he thought it as a revenge because a while ago, the bluenette made him lick Shuya's feet! Eeww.

"What the hell!" He protested.

"Just do it! I'm not saying kiss him in the lips!"

Taiga froze. He didn't even bother looking at Daiki because the thought made him feel weird. He wanted to stuff Rinji's mouth just to make him shut up, he wanted to punch Daiki for agreeing, and he wanted to kick Shuya for blushing. He's jealous.

And our Taiga never at once, felt this when it comes to Satsuki.

Daiki chuckled and slowly crawl towards Taiga and Shuya, they're sitting next to each other anyway. "Asshole." Daiki murmured.

It happened so fast and slow at the same time. Calloused fingers caressed Taiga's cheek, making him look up, and then he saw Saphire eyes slowly getting closer. He didn't move away, he knew what was coming, he knew and yet he closed his eyes and waited for the warm lips to touch his.

They felt their heart beats faster. It was just a peck, it didn't even last for a second. But when Taiga opened his eyes and met Daiki's, I knew for sure that something crossed their minds. Instead of shoving Daiki off, the redhead pulled him and they're kissing again.

The other two awkwardly look away, blushing. Nah, the team knows the closeness of the two in the first place.

In order to catch their breath, Taiga pinched Daiki's stomach, hard.

"Ouch!" As if the magical spell vanished. "What was that for Bakagami!"

"I need to breathe Ahomine!" Their other roommates rolled their eyes and decided to sleep.

"I, ugh, s-sorry about that." Daiki looked away.

"Daiki…" Taiga whispered.

The bluenette sighed, and leaned closer again, and whispered something only the redhead can hear. "Baka, I love you, and I'm not sorry for that." He smirked, leaving a blushing redhead frozen.

"Momoi…" Taiga looked at him, pleading.

"I'm telling Satsuki. I don't need you to answer or choose yet, but the looks you're giving me, it really made me out of control." He stand up, offering a hand for the redhead. "I know you feel the same."

"But—"

"I don't want to lie anymore. Don't want to lie to you, to myself, and especially to Satsuki. I just want to let this out. I don't want to regret… Selfish right? But that's just me." And Daiki went to his bed.

Taiga did not sleep. He can't. He was torn between the thought of being with Satsuki and losing Daiki or being with Daiki and losing Satsuki. He loves them both. He really does. But what is he going to do?

* * *

…..

TBC

(Hope you enjoy this one guys)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello minna, hehe sorry for the late update. Anyways, I've been very busy lately, even though school's out of the pic (as of now). This chapter, I don't know if it's good or something, I can't find the right inspiration, urgh. Hope you enjoy!

warning: refer to the previous chapters. plus, no flames, if you don't like the idea of tagging kuroko and momoi in an aokaga story, you don't have to read this

disclaimer: the characters are not mine

* * *

CUPID'S story

This is where the drama begins...

I can still remember how much Taiga and Daiki enjoyed their training camp together with the team. Looking at the way they secretly exchanged meaningful glances, the way Taiga smiled when Daiki was around, and the way both of them completely forgot the fact that the other is dating the other's childhood friend, it seems that they had made their decisions, as for the moment.

To ENJOY the time they can spare for each other.

Yes, they can say that using mobile phones and other gadgets is not allowed during their work out, but let them be, let them think it that way because that's the only reason they can lessen their guilt.

Though nothing lasts forever...

When they arrived at their school, that was a friday night, both aces were shocked at the sight that welcomed them. Satsuki and Tetsuya were waiting and smiling.

Taiga smiled back and glances quickly at Tetsuya before giving his girlfriend a tight hug and a kiss in her forehead, the way he always do whenever he had a chance.

"Aomine-kun, can we talk?" Tetsuya pleaded.

Daiki walked towards them slowly, his saphire eyes were concentrated in the smaller guy while deliberately bumping the redhead's shoulder, a gesture that didn't escape Satsuki and Tetsuya's sight.

"It has been a long time Tetsu." He answered.

Tetauya nodded, "Yes."

"So what are we going to talk about?" He didn't mean to sound irritated, but he do.

"Aomine-kun, can I walk you home?" Kuroko deadpanned.

Sighing, Daiki agreed. 'Much better than seeing the idiot going mushy in front of Satsuki anyway.'

Without any other word, he headed outside. Tetsuya managed to bow politely to Taiga and Satsuki before catching up with his ex boyfriend.

What happened next? Nothing, just the two of them talking about things.

Tetsuya did that just to give Satsuki and Taiga the time they needed to clear things up, and they will not settle things down when Daiki's around the corner. The teal-head already accepted the fact that the guy that he loves, yes he still loves Daiki that time, already loves someone else, and worse of all, Daiki loves his best friend. His Light, his Kagami-kun, the one he can never hate.

"So Tetsu, what do you want to talk about?" Daiki asked.

"Nothing really." Tetsuya answered silently.

Daiki looked up at the sky as if searching, "In the mountains, during this hour, the sky's never dark because the stars are already scattered around."

Tetsuya didn't answer, though he looked up as well. City sky will always be starless.

"I'm sorry." Daiki said after a while.

"For what Aomine-kun."

"For messing things up." The bluenette shrugged.

"Do you regret it?" Tetsuya stopped and faced him, for a very long time, Daiki saw anxiety in the other boy's eyes.

"Regret? Yes and no."

"Yes and no..." Tersuya repeated.

"If you ask me if I regret loving Taiga, then the answer is no. I don't regret that Tetsu, even though I know how much It will hurt me or you, or Satsuki, even Taiga. Selfish right."

"Hurt you?" The teal head inquired.

Daiki nodded and stared at the ground, trying to hide his painful expression through smirk, "We both know it right Tetsu? That guy will never do anything to hurt Satsuki, even though it means hurting himself as well. That's why, even though I'm just a sideline, just the 'Best man' and not his groom, it's okay, yes that's okay."

"What's your regret then?" Tetsuya asked, changing the topic.

"I have many, mind you." Daiki forced a laugh, "First, hurting Satsuki. Second, making them get closer. Third, hurting you. There are more, but my biggest regret would be..."

"..."

"Knowing that he feels the same I feel, damn it! It is so much easier if he hated me instead, so much easier if he shove me off, punch me, anything!" Daiki sighed again.

"Aomine-kun..."

"So what's youre motive Tetsu? Just get to the point okay, I'm tired and I want to sleep."

Tetsuya took a deep breath first before answering his question. "Momoi-san called me and ask me a favor."

"And what is that?"

"I can't tell you, I mean, I don't think I'm in the right place to tell you that."

"..."

"Aomine-kun..."

"I won't do anything okay?!" He shouted. "Well then, ja ne."

"If you want to be happy, then do something. You already hurt me anyway, then why hesitate this time?"

"Shut up!"

"You think Momoi-san is too weak? No Aomine-kun, unlike you and me, she'll fight for her happiness."

"I thought you were on Satsuki's side Tetsu?" Daiki raised any eyebrow.

Tetsuya shook his head. "I am on nobody's side Aomine-kun. I'm just being honest here."

"You're honest right now?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes I am. Because I'm selfish too. I want you to be happy-"

"Oh shut up Tetsu, that's very hypocrite!"

"Hypocrite? I just think that it's better thn to have you and yet you're secretly wishing I was somebody else." He bite his lower lip. "I'm selfish that's why I don't want to pity my self."

They were silent for a moment, then it was Daiki who spoke first. "I don't know, I mean if I ask him to stay by my side then what about Satsuki? If I talked to Satsuki, I don't really know what to tell."

"I guess it's better if you rest for today."

"Yeah, un... Thanks Tetsu."

The teal-head didn't answer, he just bowed politely.

* * *

xoxoxoxoxox

Going back to Satsuki and Taiga...

"Kagamin! How's your training?"

"Well, it's brutal and all, but I pretty much enjoyed it." Taiga looked away. He can't look at her in the eye without feeling remorse.

"Kagamin..." Satsuki tiptoed and held the redhead's face between her fingers and kissed him.

If it was a few months ago, Taiga will pull her closer and answer her gesture. But that time, he remembered Daiki's warm lips in his, his eyes, his touch, and without thinking, Taiga automatically pushed his girlfriend away.

"Satsuki, I, no that was not, I'm sorry."

"Kagamin, what's wrong?"

"I really am sorry Satsuki." Taiga tried to hide his face by burying it at the girl's shoulder. He felt, once again, that his girlfriend hugged him and patted his back. 'Yes, Satsuki's my girlfriend. I love her.' He tried to not listen to his inner voice saying a certain bluenette's name.

"I love you Kagamin."

"Yeah, I love you too." 'Aomine'

"Hey..." Satsuki started to drag Taiga out of his school.

"Hmmn?"

"Tomorrow, are you free?"

"There's no practice so, yes I am." Taiga smiled, holding Satsuki's hands.

"Then let's go on a date Kagamin!" She said cheerfully.

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

"It's a secret, just be up at 6 am okay?"

"Stupid Satsuki, I always woke up early."

xoxoxoxoxo

Satsuki checked herself in front of the mirror for the fifth time, "This is it Satsuki!" And headed downstairs where she heard Taiga ringing her door bell.

"Goodmorning Satsu-" Taiga's eyes widened. "What are you wearing?!"

Satsuki chuckled, "It's great right?"

I rolled my eyes. The girl's trying so hard. She's wearing a black tees and a basketball shorts, plus her running shoes. She tied her hair in a tight bun.

"I though we're going on a date?" Taiga panicked.

"Yes! In the street court Kagamin! Let's play one-on-one."

Taiga is not stupid. He knew what the girl is trying to do.

"Satsuki-"

"Just pretend that I'm Dai-chan!" She smiled. "Just give me this Day Kagamin, you promise!"

Taiga gave in, sighed, and nodded. "Satsuki, why?"

"Just... Maybe if I do this, you'll love me again..."

"But I love you, I really do."

"And you love him too, the same way that he loves you as well."

"Satsuki please-"

Satsuki retreated and went back to her front door. "I changed my mind Kagamin, let's postpone our one-on-one okay? I don't feel well."

Taiga knocked and called and knocked and called, until he gave up. "I'll call you later."

Then he walks away.

Satsuki on the other hand grabbed her phone and dialed Daiki's number. "Dai-chan, just promise me one thing okay?"

"..."

* * *

I can't promise daily updates, sorry :(((

xoxoxoxoxo

TBC


	5. Chapter 5: EXTRA

The remaining two years of their high school or the time skipped, I think it would take two more chapters...

'Cause I skipped this part in the original timeline, I think I should write it.

Warning: probably Ooc, simple words, grammatical error, no edits

disclaimer: KnB characters are not mine

* * *

_**Extra chap-Aomine-centric **_

Because Aomine is always with Momoi, he knew when other boys look at her with desire written in their eyes. He really don't care, he knew his childhood friend is a strong and smart girl, strong enough to fight for herself and smart enough to turn jerks down. He does want her to find her own romance with someone nice enough to eat her cooking, not that it would be easy, but he wanted to wholeheartedly object when Momoi Satsuki announced her love for Kuroko Tetsuya.

It's not right. Kuroko is Aomine's.

That's when he started looking for answers, which included a list of possible blind dates with his childhood friend and a bunch of nerd-looking boys he threatened to death when they don't agree to his 'request'. But it didn't work, Momoi just managed to stick her big boobs to Kuroko's back, Aomine figured that girls who have certain goals are hard to compete with.

Then here comes Kagami Taiga. He hated to admit it that time but he certainly thank the gods for meeting the redhead. Kagami is his long-lost rival who took time before finally matching up with his game and at the same time, the guy who can help him take Momoi away from Kuroko.

"I know you like her." He started, one evening while taking a break from their one-on-one.

* * *

...

When Aomine managed to set Momoi and Kagami up for a date, he felt that all his hard work is paying off. And being the asshole he is, he ended up dragging Kise to spy on them, he did ask Kuroko to play basketball in the park, and they did spent the whole morning catching up, but the other boy excused himself before they can even eat lunch.

"I'm sorry Aomine-kun but I have to go home now, I'll have to take care of my cousin that my uncle dropped home yesterday." Kuroko gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sure, let's do this again next time?" He asked.

"I would love to."

So when Aomine receives a phonecall from the blond, stating that he was around because he ditched Kasamatsu for making him study, the bluenette took the opportunity to drag him, just to prevent Kagami from making mistakes. Or so, that's what he wanted to tell himself.

They were sitting three tables away from the unsuspecting Momoi and Kagami, practically too nervous to see them with their not so good-disguise, and eating lunch.

"I can't beleive it-ssu!" Kise whispered loudy. "Momoicchi and Kagamicchi?!"

Aomine gave him an annoyed look that means shut your mouth Kise or I'll kick you.

"So we're following them because you want to make sure that Kagamicchi won't do anything bad?" Kise looks confused. "Don't worry Aominecchi, Kagamicchi may look like a delinquent-ssu, but deep inside he's pure and soft."

"Huh? I kniw that idiot. I'm just making sure their date won't end up in a disaster. And how the hell did you know that that idiot is pure and soft'?" Aomine glared, the reason, he don't know why.

"Because we play one-on-one duh." Kise rolled his eyes. "He said that it's too boring since you don't hang around with him anymore after you and Kurokocchi made up again."

"You both play? You?"

Kise rolled his eyes again. "Before you became friends, we did exchanged messages often. He's my friend too-ssu."

The bluenette did not know what came up to him, but he just stands up and left Kise after hearing those words. Kise was quiet, he sighed and shook his head. "Oh boy, this would be a pain." He took his ipod out from his pocket and decided to listen to some songs. "I hope you wake up fast before its too late Aominecchi."

While the bluenette was walking, Kise's words keep on repeating inside his head. 'Because we play one-on-one...Because we play one-on-one...Because we play one-on-one...'

"They play."

Aomine hated it. He knew he'd been ignoring Kagami's offer, but the idea of his rival playing hoops with someone else makes him mad. The nausea in his stomach made him want to stop and just call the redhead and ask him to play right now.

"Am I not enough?" It took him a minute before he realized what he said. Aomine then put his hand on his chest, his heart is pounding too fast. "What am I talking about?" He chuckled to himself.

In his denial, he took his phone and dialed a number. He wanted to call Kuroko, wanted to hear his voice, wanted to assure himself. Just an assurance...

Ring...

Rring...

Rrrrring...

After a few rings, a voice he didn't expect and at the same time made his heart accelerate more, if that is even possible, amswered. "What dumbass? I'm busy right now."

Aomine swallowed hard. He didn't realized that it was Kagami's number and not Kuroko's.

He heard Momoi says something like 'is that Dai-chan' and Kagami said yes.

"Sorry, I pressed it without knowing." Aomine wanted to turn his phone off, but he can't, not without sounding so weak.

Kagami chuckled. "Don't worry man, hey..."

"Hmmmn?" The bluenette swallowed, that voice, he missed that voice even though he's just talking to him yesterday about the redhead's date.

"Thank you."

"..."

"Really man, I-"

Without answering, he had ended up the call. What does Kagami wanted to thank for? He wants to feel happy for them, to congratulate them for having a good time, but he can't, no, he wanted to play basketball with Kagami now.

He wanted Kagami to be by his side. And he hated himself for thinking like that.

"I'm just tired." he said to himself. "Yeah, just tired."

Aomine decided to head home without answering his ringing phone.

* * *

Have a nice day everyone and thanks for your time. I hope you enjoyed it :) Till next time?


End file.
